Punto de ebullición
by Modca
Summary: Ella nunca rompe una promesa,aunque eso significa sacrificar todo,Rukia tratara de salvar a Ashido cueste lo que cueste…Sin importar tener problemas con Ichigo. Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

Este fic nació cuando yo estaba tomando una fría limonada en la madrugada y en la clase de matemáticas , simplemente es sencilla pero dramática ( cosa que no es muy de mi estilo el drama xD o eso creo…) Este fic es _**ICHIGO**_x_**RUKIA**_x_**ASHIDO **_, así que espero que les guste el fic. Pienso hacer este fic de 5 capítulos , pero si a ustedes les gusta lo alargare , no sé , la decisión es de suya ya que ustedes lo leen xD.

**Summary :**Ella nunca rompe una promesa, aunque eso significa atravesar todo, Rukia tratara de salvar a Ashido cueste lo que cueste… Sin importar tener problemas con Ichigo.

La relación de Ashido y Rukia se vuelve estrecha, el shinigami sustituto lleno de celos , escondiendo aquel sentimiento en rabia y enojo. Hacia aquel chico , provocando peleas y sentimientos jamás esperados… IchigoxRukiaxAshido

_**I**_**NCIDENT**_**E**_

Trago saliva con enorme dificultad, mientras se sentaba en el sucio asfalto. Agacho la mirada, donde proyectaba melancolía .Apretó a Zangetsu con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Ignoró todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento, en ese instante, le valía un puto bledo la batalla que tenia con aquellos enemigos tan bizarros, ni siquiera le importaba que Orihime tenía un par de gotas de sangre en su uniforme escolar, todo se volvió tan confuso, parecía que aquella noticia que le informo Orihime e Ishida le llego de golpe. Un fuerte y doloroso golpe que le daño desde adentro, trató de respirar pero le costaba con el simple hecho de imaginársela huyendo, lo mataba de rabia y se sentía traicionado.

Orihime se quedo callada y culpable al haberle informado aquella inesperada noticia, Ishida se cruzo de brazos mientras trataba de acostumbrarse en aquella incomoda y triste atmosfera.

**-**Kurosaki-kun –dudo si era el momento correcto para hablar, pero al ver aquella reacción tan negativa del peli naranjo, no pudo evitar abrir la boca- ah de tener sus motivos- Su voz sonaba insegura y mas tímida de lo normal, Orihime trato de acercarse al peli naranjo pero este le dio la espalda, negándose que le viera el rostro.

**-**Ella… ni siquiera me lo dijo, ni me comentó de eso…- dijo amargamente Ichigo -**¿¡!** POR QUE DIABLOS SE FUE SIN MI**?** Podía a verme esperado…. Se fue, ella está sola en estos momentos…-¿era de preocupación? su voz se baño de aquel sentimiento al decir esa última oración - Orihime se llevo sus manos al pecho tratando de calmar el agitado latido de su corazón que en esos momentos estaban casi saliendo de su caja toraxica. – MIERDA**!-** fue lo último que grito Ichigo antes de alejarse de sus compañeros.

-Solamente te quiero recordar que Kuchiki-san le había prometido que volvería por el - el Quincy se acomodo los anteojos y miro al peli naranjo con sumo interés. –No me digas que ya se te había olvidado – esto último fue acompañado con un ligero sarcasmo.

Ichigo se detuvo en seco y volteo bruscamente, su entreteja temblaba a causa del enojo **- ¿**Crees que lo olvidaría**? …**Se que Rukia jamás rompería una promesa…

…

Dio un gran salto y trato de mantener el equilibrio sobre aquella delgada rama, se recargo sobre aquel largo e interminable especie de árbol blanco, su respiración era agitada y el sudor escurría por su rostro, estaba muy agotada. Sentía que sus parpados eran como el plomo y sus labios estaban rotos causados por la resequedad , se humedeció sus labios con su rosada lengua , y sintió un pequeño ardor y el ligero sabor de la sangre .

Miro aquel extraño paisaje ,todo era seco , aburrido y lo único que podías pensar al estar sentada delante de aquel abrumador vacio era una sola palabra : Soledad. Recordó aquella mirada que tenia , y esa boca que ya no se volvía a dibujar una línea curvilínea .Tenía que encontrarlo, cueste lo que cueste, no importaba si eso significaría su salud, ni siquiera importaba si eso significaría semanas o meses.

Se levanto de aquel sucio lugar y siguió buscando alguna señal de reaitsu de él, la búsqueda duro horas, su cuerpo llegó al límite físico, miró hacia donde se suponía que debía de estar el cielo, pero solo vio aquellos palos blancos infinitos elevándose hacia el techo negro.

Podía concentrar todo su poder para llamar la atención de Ashido, y él la iría a buscar, el conocía este lugar como la palma de su mano. Pero Recordó que los Gillian y los Adjuchas venían como moscas al dulce cuando había suficiente reaitsu para atraerlos. Así que esa opción era un arma de doble filo, cosa que no se podía arriesgar, estaba tan agotada que si luchaba con un simple Gillian saldría lastima .Y probablemente Ashido la encuentre pero estaría lo suficiente herida para poder levantarse o poder decir un hola sin escupir sangre, trató de recordar

Su mente divagaba afuera de aquel frio lugar, atravesando todo campo imaginario y lógico, hasta caer en aquel cielo celeste, rebotando en aquellas esponjosas nubes y cayendo en un hueco sonido en el pavimento, al lado de aquel hombre de cabellos naranjas empuñando aquella delgada katana negra. Aquella escena fue inundada por el abrumador sentimiento de culpa , sabía que no haberle avisado a Ichigo sobre aquella inesperada idea de ir a buscar a Ashido mientras ocurría una batalla con los Adjuchas y algunos Vasto Lords era… Rukia sintió que al haber ido a las Noches dejándolo a él a sus demás compañeros en batalla era una terrible traición.

Trago saliva lentamente al pensar detenidamente aquella acción ¿Cómo reaccionaría aquel chico de ceño fruncido? Recargó su frente en su mano izquierda, no tenia que complicarse más las cosas ,aquí se encontraba en aquel solitario lugar que mucho tiempo atrás se había perdido por simples azares del destino, y aun así aunque Ichigo , Renji y hasta su honorable hermano Byakuya le hubiese prohibido ir a Las noches , ella sin chistar huiría y rescataría a Ashido , sin importar las innumerables consecuencias que tenia debajo de sus pies.

Clavo su katana en el suelo y trato de levantarse tomando apoyo de esta, ya no le quedaba alternativa, miro de nuevo aquel cielo raso, no sabía cuántas horas había pasado ¿Ichigo habrá terminado con el enemigo? ¿Estarán todos bien? Sacudió su cabeza, la única forma de saber las respuestas de todas esas preguntas era acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Con sus dos manos cogió su katana, no quería admitirlo , trataba de negarlo , de ignorarlo , pero estaba nerviosa , sabía muy bien que no era débil pero en estos precisos momentos no tenía la suficiente energía para luchar con tantos desgraciados. El sudor la acaloraba, los nervios hacían que su pecho subiera y bajara con dificultad, pero su decisión era tan solida como su mirada.

Con la mirada fija , apretó con sus manos el mango de Sode no Shirayuki y con decisión saco el escaso reaitsu que le quedaba. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba aquella sinfonía del lugar: gritos de hambruna y agresividad resonaron en todo el lugar, donde penetraron en su cerebro, revolviéndole los sesos, aquellos desagradables gritos le advertía sobre aquella arriesgada acción que estaba haciendo.

**Pero ella había hecho una promesa…**

Varias mascaras blancas se asomaron de todos los lugares , de diferentes formas y tamaños, dónde le mostraban aquellos dientes irregulares ,aquella sonrisa asquerosa y la mirada hueca. Rodeándola completamente, en el suelo, en las ramas ,en el aire … cientos de Gillian y Adjuchas aparecían de la nada, dejándola sin escapatoria …ni siquiera una mínima posibilidad .Rukia abrió los ojos , mirando a todos sus oponentes ,exhaló e inhaló aquel frio aire que le lleno sus pulmones , admitiendo aquella cruda verdad .

**Y a veces para cumplir con ella tienes que hacer grandes sacrificios. **

Los hambrientos enemigos saltaron excitados hacia su pequeña presa, abriendo su enorme boca preparados para devorarla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_F_**in del primer **_c_**apítulo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se preguntaran el por qué del fic… Bueno, realmente este fic tiene años guardado en mi lap ,casi tenía un par de telarañas xDD , de acuerdo , no sé por qué estoy subiendo muchos fics , y me resulta extraño , ay que en mi opinión ya no hay tanto movimiento en facfiction, o quien sabe …

Pero espero que lean mis otros dos fics Ichirukis por supuesto:

**P**_**alabras secretas **_y__**P**_**roblemas de la vida**_

Gracias por leer este fic , y espero con ansias reviews ;B


	2. Sacrificios

_**Simplemente no sé que me paso, deje de escribir, de leer y de hacer todo lo que me gustaba, fue como cavar un hoyo muy profundo, así es la depresión. Pero después de tanto esfuerzo, de lugar de cavar , estoy saliendo de ese hoyo, aprendiendo a vivir y disfrutar de las insignificantes cosas, deleitarme del sonido de los grillos o simplemente de la armonioso silencio. Había pensado dejar fanfiction por simples razones, al leer mis otros fic con muchas faltas de ortografía es muy vergonzoso y bueno la razón de esto es que soy disléxica, disfruto tanto el escribir como me es la dificultad de hacerlo. **_

_**Regrese porque en mis buenos años, cuando subí mi primer fic, un fic mal escrito y de una historia sosa, conocí a una chica que admiraba mi trabajo, que creyó en algo que yo no sabía que existía y aun estoy descubriendo, pero aun así ella sabía de su existencia, me apoyo considerablemente y por mucho tiempo nos hicimos amigas, creamos en si un lazo muy fuerte aunque vivíamos en países diferentes, parecía que ella estaba a mi lado. **_

_**Regrese porque ella ya no está, como todo en el mundo, todo se acaba, se marchita, no permanece, pero en su estadía fue hermoso, ella fue como una rosa , hermosa mientras vivió, y así es la vida de las rosas breve debido a la belleza de su exterior e interior, algo tan bello en este mundo es muy difícil de perdurar, ella hizo un cambio, y yo creo que la vida de alguien destaca en cuanto cambió y ayudó a los demás y a mi, hizo mucho de las dos. **_

…

_**S**_**acri**_**f**_**icio**_**s…**_

_Su cielo ya no era negro, aquel aburrido cielo ahora era blanco, lleno de ojos y dientes._

Salto esquivando varias mordidas , y zarpadas, pero no fue tan afortunada como había pensado segundos antes al ver que no tenía ni una herida grave , solo un par de rasguños …

Apenas pudo voltear, y darse cuenta de lo sucedido…solo pudo entender a causa del dolor.

Trato de moverse entre aquella boca del hollow, golpeo la máscara con su puño ensangrentado, odiándose al ver que había sido herida por un simple hollow, ni siquiera un adjucha pudo herirla...pero este bastardo, sí.

_*Maldición* _Pensó y sintió que su umbral del dolor llegaba al límite.

Su mirada se estaba nublando, y entre blanco y rojo pudo distinguir al fondo un marcado recuerdo que le cambio la vida…

Como mucho tiempo antes, su cuerpo se encontraba entre la boca de un hollow, el dolor casi era el mismo , pero la única diferencia era que no estaba en Karakura y no era para salvar al peli naranjo ,aun recordaba su mirada estupefacta .Rukia trato de sonreír al recordar el rostro del chico, ahora estaba completamente diferente, había cambiado para lograr la verdadera forma de su zampakutoh , que ahora son dos espadas gemelas ,no pudo evitar sentirse culpable , si no la hubiese conocido el no tendría que haber sacrificado tanto para salvarlos, pero no pudo evitar que un gran peso de culpa se fue cuando la apariencia de Ichigo volvió a la normalidad aunque su sonrisa seguía sabia que muy dentro de él había cambiado completamente , el dolor en su pecho se agudizó cuando el hollow aumentaba la presión de la mordida, el dolor hizo que aquella lejana culpa desapareciera, era verdad , fue el destino , su destino era conocerlo y que el salvara a todo lo que el encuentra valioso… y ahora lo que ella quería salvar también era valioso.

Las risas de los Adjuchas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, trató de salir de aquella húmeda boca, con la mano temblorosa levanto a sode no shirayuuki y la clavo en la garganta del hollow, aquel monstro la sacudió bruscamente hasta que su núbil cuerpo se desprendiera de sus colmillos y se cayera al suelo en un sonido hueco. Trato de levantarse pero un agudo dolor la atacó, varias costillas se rompieron al acto, clavándose las astillas en su carne.

Trató de abrir la boca, para tomar aire y de paso gemir de dolor, pero lo único que pudo sacar era sangre de su garganta, sus labios ahora pintados de carmesí y en su mentón dibujado en una gran línea roja hasta llegar a su cuello y escurrir en el pecho.

_**Los sacrificios dolían más de lo que su cuerpo soportaba**_**. **

Se arrastró en el suelo, tratando de entender el por qué fue tan estúpida, probablemente caería en batalla y sin poder verlo, ni si quiera sin decirle un _lo siento_ , se mordió los labios a causa del coraje, la promesa aun seguía en pie, pero ella no, estaba tirada en el suelo como una carroña para los hollows ¿Cómo mierda podría cumplir semejante promesa en ese estado?

Su cabeza le dolía , su cuerpo era un mar de agonía , y casi no sentía su torso , en ese momento pensó en su hermano Pero ¿ Qué es lo que haría su hermano?. La morena trató de quitárselo de la mente ya que le resultaba insoportable pensar en su respetado hermano mientras sufría una gran agonía . Respiraba con gran dificultad , y aunque trataba de gemir , lo único que podía era escupir sangre , y pensar que todo fue en vano .

No, Ella podía cumplirla ,claro que si , era una Kuchiki , y más que eso , ella había hecho una promesa , se arrastró lentamente en el suelo , sintiendo como sus huesos crujían con la carne y la sangre salía a borbotones por aquellas aberturas de su mallugada piel , Era inútil sacar el bankai en ese momento, sería ridículo , si no moría de heridas, probablemente su propio bankai la mataría por la falta de energía que ella tenía. Miro rápidamente a su herida, hebras de carne sobresalían donde antes era su suave hombro, respiró profundamente y _pensó en el capitán Ukitake y el gotei 13 _,clavó su zampakutoh en el suelo , _pensó en Renji sonriéndole mientras caminaban en el seretei_ , tomo impulso levantándose rápidamente ignorando el agudo dolor que atacaba su cuerpo , _pensó en su hermano Byakuya con esa mirada fría y distante_, _en su honor , en el honor de la familia, _cuándo por fin estaba en pie , caminó un par de pasos , viendo con sorpresa que en cada paso que daba varias gotas de sangre caían de su cuerpo _,¿Qué diría su hermano si la viera así? ¿ Se sentiría orgulloso o simplemente esquivaría la mirada?_ Por eso , respiro , escupiendo todo aquella sangre en su garganta , levantó su katana ,volvió a abrir la boca aclarándola , librándola de cualquier molestia, _pensó en Ichigo …_

-_**¡Tsugi no mai…**__-En su ceño fruncido y aquella mirada que le daba seguridad y confianza -__**hakuren!**_

_Simplemente solo pensaba en él._

Estaba furioso, no podía pensar claramente, la rabia le llenaba la cabeza y le nublaba la razón y lo único que podía pensar con exactitud era que tenía que ir tras ella. _Cueste lo que cueste_ .

-¿Por qué mierda TARDARAS TANTO? –Trato de no gritarle a aquel hombre rubio que tenía enfrente-¡Dos días es demasiado tiempo! No puedo esperar tanto-Dijo entre dientes mientras trataba de guardarse palabras llenas de amargura.

Urahara dejo de soplarse con aquel barato abanico y su sonrisa se deshizo – Kurosaki-kun, no es tan fácil abrir un portal para ir al hueco mundo, no compares ir a la sociedad de almas a ir al hueco mundo , es mucho más difícil… complicado más bien- se rascó su barba de un día sin rasurar, mientras miraba como aquel chico se torturaba a causa de la preocupación. –Además después de lo que sucedió hace tiempo con Aizen las cosas se han complicado mas, ¿sabes?, deberías descansar, has acabado una batalla y lo que más necesitas es reunir fuerzas.

Ichigo gruño mientras se acercaba al rubio –Lo único que necesito es que Rukia esté aquí, a salvo.

-¿Por qué estas tan desesperado , Kurosaki-kun?-preguntó Ishida mientras miraba con irritación a su compañero- ¿No confías que Rukia sabe cuidarse o que no es lo suficientemente fuerte …- al escuchar aquella pregunta el chico levantaba las cejas sorprendido mientras que su enojo crecía…

-Nada de eso…-lo calló Ichigo tajantemente, guardó silencio por un breve momento y pensó – no es eso …

Orihime solo se quedaba callada, sentada en aquella mesa circular de madera, mirando detenidamente la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos, no sabía el por qué, pero al ver las reacciones de Ichigo ante no tener a Rukia a su lado y probablemente ella este corriendo peligro lo ponía como loco. Sopló débilmente el humo del té, estaba celosa…no quería admitirlo, pero al verlo así sentía que los celos la dominaban completamente, hasta tener un pensamiento que ella misma se sentiría apenada y mal por haber cruzado semejante idea en su cabeza.

Ichigo se talló los sienes mientras respiraba lentamente y trataba de calmarse por lo menos un par de minutos .Volver al Hueco Mundo e ir por ella, aclarar de una vez por todas aquella duda que lo estaba matando, desgarrándolo por dentro, hasta dejarlo sin aliento… quería preguntarle el por qué se fue sola y el por qué no lo espero_._

Ichigo le dio la espalda a todos los que estaban sentados en aquella pequeña sala ,trataba de ignorar las preguntas de Ishida , pero era tan duras y ciertas que irritaban .

-¿Entonces la causa de tu actitud tan desesperada y molesta es porque esta con …

**Ashido**, **Ashido**, **Ashido,Ashido**…_. ¿Por qué Ashido era tan especial como para que ella SOLA fuera por él? _ Recordó como la miraba, y como Rukia le sonreía, aun recordaba con exacta claridad como Rukia hablaba con el corazón al prometer que regresaría por él y aquel contacto visual mientras el lugar se derrumbaba y cuando… Ichigo se fue de la tienda de Urahara mientras trataba de borrar aquellos recuerdos que tanto le molestaban y olvidar aquellas preguntas que le hizo Ishida , no quería tomarse la molestia de responder , no quería admitir que estaba … molesto al ver que ella estaba sola con aquel shinigami, en un mundo muy peligroso y que él no esté para protegerla. Con sorpresa descubrió que ya era de noche, habían pasado 5 horas desde que Rukia se fue por aquel hombre solitario .Entre amargura en su boca y desesperación en su mente ,escuchó con claridad que Orihime caminaba tras él.

Trató de tomar un poco de aire , sentía sus pulmones arder , y el aire como si fuese una tortuosa sustancia . Su sangre que pintaba su piel ya se estaba secando , decolorándose a un desagradable café .

Había llegado a su límite .Y por eso ella se odio , un límite , todos lo tenían , pero era difícil de aceptarlo cuando tenias algo tan cerca en tus manos … pero que ni siquiera pudo tocar.

-A… Ashido – gimió mientras cayo por el golpe de una zarpada de su enemigo , estaba exhausta casi echa carne molida pero lo peor era él – Lo lamento.

"_Nunca mueras sola"_

¿Por qué se acordó en ese mismo instante llego de agonía y dolor? Era como agregarle la cereza al pastel , no lloro ,porque no era costumbre y mucho menos una característica de ella , pero la tristeza la invadió .

-_Te veré en poco tiempo , Kaien-dono_ – y fue eso lo que la aligero. Moriría sola , pero al saber que pronto estaría en el mismo lugar que su instructor la reconfortaba sin él saber el porqué ,solo que …

Los gritos de los hollows y Adjuchas decoraban su última escena , volviéndola como su ultima sinfonía , cerró los ojos y trato de disfrutarla , quedando en medio de una jauría de carroñeros , miro hacia el cielo , o bueno al cielo raso ya que allí el cielo estaba cubierto por el suelo del exterior y abrió los ojos , aceptándolo al final de todo .Su respiración se convirtió en vapor ,su temperatura corporal disminuía o parecía que el lugar era más frio de lo que recordaba . Cogió a Sode no shirayuki y sonrió , si moriría seria blandiendo su katana hasta el último momento.

-Perdóname – hablo al aire la delgada chica blandiendo su arma preparada para eliminar a dos hollows que brincaron vorazmente hacia ella ,pero antes de que pudiera mover un solo musculo , las cabezas de sus enemigos ya estaban en el suelo y su sangre convirtiéndose en lluvia de su cielo raso .

- No pidas perdón cuando no es necesario - Solo pudo distinguir una alta silueta que estaba delante de ella y de allí su vista se nublo.

- Todo estará bien Kurosaki-kun – Trato de animarlo, ella quería que el estuviese más tranquilo, quería que esa culpa que la estaba perforando se apaciguara.

Aun seguía aquellos celos desde el primer día que le contó a Ichigo sobre que Rukia se fue , lo admitía , ella quería que Ichigo se preocupara así por ella , que maldijera y perdiera los estribos al ver que ella no estaba su lado , que se preocuparía por ella a cada instante, cada segundo , cada maldito momento que ni siquiera pueda estar bien … trago saliva al ver que tan egoísta se había convertido , sabía que antes había hecho preocupar a Ichigo cuando se fue con Aizen , que tal vez sintió todo eso , no en vano fue a rescatarla y eliminar al enemigo más fuerte que se han topado … por el momento. Que no dudo ir por ella, y arriesgar a sus amigos para rescatarla, hasta Rukia casi se sacrifica por ella , culpa , estaba llena de culpa , Rukia nunca ha sido así, y ella estaba deseando lo peor , pero aquellos celos era un sentimiento que ni siquiera podía evitar.

¿Cómo era posible NO envidiarla? pero … no soportaba la idea de verla junto a él . Por tantos años su corazón le pertenecía a Ichigo y para que Rukia llegara de la nada y se lo arrebatase como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo. Sentía varias cosas , celos , culpa , pena ,_**amor**_… se sentía como la peor amiga , ya que Rukia siempre le ofreció su mano , su hombro . Aunque ¿Quién no ah tenido esos pensamiento al saber que el hombre que mas has amado en tu vida pueda irse con otra persona que no sea tú?

Ichigo siguió callado con la mirada fija en el suelo .Así siguieron unos minutos más, el camino parecía largo y que su casa estaba hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad , aunque el silencio hacia que los pasos pesaran mas ,aquel tortuoso y largo silencio siguió por un par de metros más , alzo la mirada , unos pocos minutos faltaban para llegar a su departamento , era ahora o nunca.

Se detuvo en seco, y con la mirada baja sujetó con fuerza la chamarra de Ichigo, la estrujó en sus delgadas manos, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Suspiro , e inhalo aire fresco de la noche , llenándole los pulmones de valentía y estupidez .

-Dime, Kurosaki-kun –Ichigo la miró sorprendido, detuvo su camino esperando con paciencia a su amiga-¿me extrañaste tanto como la extrañas a ella?- su corazón latía tan fuerte que escuchaba claramente su palpitar en sus oídos , la sangre se agolpaba en sus tiernas mejillas y sin saber el porqué sus ojos humedecieron , tomo un gran bocado de aire como si fuese un niño de primaria a punto de decir una efeméride en lo honores a la bandera , como si lo hubiese pensado una y otra vez - _¿Me quieres igual como la quieres a ella?_

Abrió descomunalmente los ojos , su garganta se hizo un nudo , el hombre la miro fijamente sin poder creer aquellas palabras. Ichigo se soltó de aquel agarre con suavidad, no quería ser brusco con su amiga Orihime, y siguió caminando, ignorando aquella pregunta que él ni siquiera había podido contestar.

Una espalda que la protegía estaba delante de ella. No era Ichigo , ni Renji , ni siquiera era su honorable hermano Byakuya …

Abrió y cerró los ojos , tratando de ver a aquella persona .Sus parpados pesaban como si estuviesen hechos de plomo, mantenerlos abiertos consistía en un gran esfuerzo pero quería ver quien era su salvador .

Por un momento vacilo, aligeró el agarre de su espada y suspiro con suavidad, la vista se le nublaba y aquel que estaba delante de ella era tan borroso que no supo si era verdad , tal vez , era un producto de su subconsciente , que sabía que pronto iba a morir de la manera más patética y miserable , que por lo menos su propio cerebro la haría una cruel y piadosa jugada y que podría verlo por última vez … En sus secos labios se dibujaban una sonrisa causando que su piel reseca de aquellos delgados labios se estiraran abriéndose ,sangrando otra vez.

-_Tardaste demasiado_.- Dijo la morena mientras se limpiaba las manchas de sangre de su rostro.-_Ashido._

El hombre la miro detenidamente .

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte-fue lo único que dijo y blandió su zampakutoh para protegerla.

Ella simplemente volvió a sonreír, al saber que el ya estaba a su lado. En ese momento sintió que el rojo carmesí encajaba perfectamente en el lugar .

…

_**F**_**IN DEL **_**S**_**EGUNDO CAPITULO**

**No me digan , por favor . TARDE DEMASIADO , me imagino que ya se habían olvidado de este fic . Pues bien espero que les siga gustando , y COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES SON BIENVENIDAS . **

**SI ven faltas de ortografía pido disculpas pero se me va y también mi corrector ortográfico no es perfecto , además de ser disléxica no es de mucha ayuda. Pido disculpas por eso .**


End file.
